Wishing upon a broken heart
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: The past isn't just the past. It's also the future and the present. Could reality be so harsh or am I over reacting like usual. Should I be concerned that I'm committing treason to my gang, or slowly drifting to a new one? Each one results in fatality. Fatality isn't something to take lightly. Mild Swearing. R


Chapter one

Being whisked away by the unknown wasn't something I could take off my mind, but it was something I was forced to live with. It was… a change to say the least. I was forced to forget my family, my friends and even my past. I have a new name now, even though I don't remember my old one to say the least. My new name is Riley Weaver. I was adopted into a family named the Valence's. My new family knows nothing about my past and no matter how much they search for it, the past has disappeared, but someone knows my past, and my family and I'm destined to find them. Whoever you are, you better be ready 'cause I will find you.

"Riley are you coming or what?" Cherry's sweet voice called out.

I whipped around and pulled on my gloves in the process. It was mid-summer, but I liked my fingerless gloves. Summer nights were brisk, which I loved. Summer was an amazing time for Tulsa, unlike winter.

"Yeah, let me just grab my hat."

I scanned my room and grabbed my black baseball cap. My parents said they adopted me and I had it strapped to my head and it was the only link I had to my past. They must know more about this than I do.

I walked down to meet Cherry and she looked flirtatious as usual. Her bright red hair tied back in a braid. She wore a baby blue flared skirt and a white knitted sweater. I guess I looked average for a Soc, but she was outstanding.

"Ready?" She giggled.

"Ready when you are." I flipped my mocha hair.

She opened the door and Bob, Randy and Marcia stood on the doorstep. Of course I was the outcast considering I never had a date to the drive in. Bob and Cherry always sat next to Marcia and Randy and never watched the movie if you're picking up what I'm putting down. Hell, Bob and Randy were usually drunk off their asses, which made me their designated driver. I guess I didn't mind it much considering I would never touch alcohol, but I rather do other things.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Randy scoped out Cherry and brought her into a hug.

I could honestly say I was jealous of their relationship. I kind of wanted someone of my own, but I even think I'm ugly.

"Hey, I'll walk and meet you guys there." I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder.

Cherry and Marcia both instantly gave me worried looks. They didn't like the thought of me walking. Last time I walked, I almost got jumped if Bob and Randy didn't show up in time, but this time I'm ready.

"Riley, please ride with us. You remember what happened last time we let you walk." Marcia pleaded.

I shook my head and smiled at the both of them. They were like my mother… I mean Mrs. Valence.

"I'm ready this time. Don't worry about me! I don't want to be a fifth wheel. I'll up there in no time." I gave a toothy smile to the two of them.

Marcia and Cherry exchanged glances and sighed.

"Fine, but make it fast." Cherry began to walk out to Mustang with the other three.

I nodded and felt my pockets and felt for my switchblades then my back pockets for my wallet.

"See you soon." I waved to the couples.

Cherry started laughing as soon as they got in the car and they sped off. I waited a moment before setting off. I looked up at the moon before actually setting foot on the side-walk. The moon looked like a lantern in the sky swarmed by smaller lightning bugs, twinkling in the onyx sky. The almost midnight sky was always beautiful to me. I continued to walk on the moonlit sidewalk. The street lights weren't on which kind of bothered me. I could barely see two feet in front of me. I could hear slight laughter in the distance and the sound of closing switch blades. I crouched down by a nearby bush and listened once more. The laughter was getting closer and I had to quiet myself. I held quiet as the laughter passed by and I squinted at the direction of the laughter. I saw three Socs laughing and cleaning off bloodied switchblades. I gasped and looked at the area they were walking from. I rushed over and scanned the area. I couldn't see anything. The moon wasn't bright enough. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I felt everything slowly become easier to hear. I heard slight groaning and a rustle coming from my left. I opened my eyes and looked over. I saw a black lump laying across the gravel in the park. I ran to aid their wounds. I turned them over to see a boy, a mere teen, bruised and battered and laying across the sidewalk. Their face was tense. The teen's jaw clenched in pain and eyes tightly shut. I hated seeing anyone hurt. I attempted to pick them up bridal style, but they were too heavy. I looked at them in panic, but I quickly took deep breaths. If I could even pick him up where would I take him, that's when It hit me. I heard a couple of Greasers talking about some people named the Curtis'. Maybe, if I can remember the address, I could take him there.

"Hold on tight." I adjusted him to sit up and lifted him on to my back and began to walk.

I staggered/ran down the street thinking looking at the house. God! Why cant I think of the address?!

"Ponyboy, you ready?" I hear from a house.

Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis! He's a Curtis! I found the house. The house had a gate around it, but the gate was open. I zipped past the open gate and busted into house. The door slammed open and everyone glared at me. Their eyes got wider at the realization that I was a Soc.

"What do you want, Soc." A man sneered at me, drawing out his switchblade.

I nervously looked at them and removed the Greaser from my back. I set him on the ground and took a knee. My heart was beating out of chest and I was in desperate need of air. I kept gasping for the return of my breath.

"He… was found… in the park…" I breathed.

They all looked at me in awe then at body. They must've know him.

"No." The blonde ran to me and grabbed the boy and put him on a table.

Two more ran to side of the boy and the rest looked at me.

"But… You're a Soc. Why… why would you help a Greaser?" The youngest boy looked at me with gleaming green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because… not all of us are the same." I stood back up and looked at him dead in the eyes.

He looked at me for a moment then over at the boy on the table. He was at a lost of words.

"I'm guessing I should go before you jump me." I turned and headed for the door.

"No wait-"

I turned back around and aimed my azure eyes at the boy.

"You can stay here for a while. You saved our friend. You can stay here as long as you need." The eldest man stated firmly.

I nodded and looked at everyone. The only thing was, will the they recognize me the future.


End file.
